


The Balance of Opposites

by Const3llations



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabbles, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Const3llations/pseuds/Const3llations
Summary: Where Shuhua is the pretty talkative girl that's friends with everyone, and Soojin is the quiet, observing bookworm with secrets to share. And somehow, it all seems to work out.Collection of Sooshu one-shots and drabbles.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcgidlesandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/gifts).



> Hey guys, I know it's been a rough couple days for (G)I-DLE. It will be ok. Hope some Sooshu drabbles will help.

Soojin flipped over onto her side, and studied the girl laying next to her in bed. It was still dark outside, the light from the crescent moon filtered in faintly through the plastic blinds. She watched the way Shuhua's chest expanded, up and down, as she breathed. 

She was wearing her favorite dark green shirt, and Soojin couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. She might've been twenty-seven, but she hadn't changed one bit from the day they first met, over ten years ago. Well, except for the hair. It had gotten a little longer. 

Watching Shuhua sleep was a rarity in all honesty, the girl seemed to have an infinite amount of energy that she could barely keep up with. But, somehow, they made it work. They were each other's foil. 

Soojin grabbed her book from the nearby nightstand, and flipped it open to where she had left off. At this point in her life, these were the only hours where she had time to herself. Being a mother to a pair of girls, that had inherited all of Shuhua's desirable (and undesirable) traits, was a full-time job with unpaid overtime.

But after reading a couple paragraphs, she found her gaze drifting back to her sleeping partner. Soojin traded the book in for her phone, and snapped a picture. Another gem for the archives. 

Soojin sat up and craned her neck as she leaned over Shuhua's frame, trying to catch a glimpse of her face. She was turned away from her because let's face it, she was always going to be the bigger spoon. 

Ever so slowly...

"Soojin-ah, I know you're watching me sleep."

Soojin caught her breath out of surprise, before exhaling deeply and flopping back onto the mattress. "Ugh."

Shuhua's head sluggishly peaked out from underneath the covers, her hair was standing up in multiple places. "I'm cold."

"You have a blanket." Soojin said flatly. " _We_ have a blanket."

Shuhua inched closer but didn't respond.

"What do you want?" 

"Snuggle with me."

Soojin stared into the dark eyes of the woman she loved, before finally caving in. 

"Come here."


	2. shower thoughts

After one of the most relaxing showers of her life, Soojin hopped out of the bath tub and instantly picked up the scent of something burning. Immediately she took off, running down the stairs completely naked. Her first thought was that she had somehow left one of the stoves on.

It turned out that she was half right. Standing in the kitchen was Shuhua, who was desperately trying to fan the smoking pan while simultaneously opening the backdoor. What made the situation all the more hectic was the slew of Chinese curse words coming from her innocent mouth. 

"What are you doing?" Soojin asked as she quickly turned on the vent and started to clear the area of flammable objects. 

Shuhua looked back in surprise and almost dropped the pan. "Jagiya! You're naked!"

Soojin disregarded the comment and poked the black steaming pile of goop that was stuck to the ceramic surface. "Is this... mac and cheese?"

"Maybe."

Soojin sighed deeply and began to gather the correct ingredients. "Let me show you how it's done."

Shuhua wrapped her arms around Soojin's curvy hips, and laid her chin to rest on her warm shoulder. 

"I'm sorry."

The night ended with cheesy noodles and sex. Just the way they planned it. 


	3. crash landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to keep my mind off the situation, but it's still in the back of my head sadly.
> 
> I have a writing discord server, it's pretty much inactive in terms of idle. Join if you want. https://discord.gg/uZPvQJpkxq

Shuhua couldn't stop laughing as Soojin lifted her up, and threw themselves onto the messy pile of sheets that was their bed. The lights were already off, save for the romantic scented candle on the windowsill. They could barely see the outlines of each other's curvy bodies. Perfect.

Soojin kicked her socks off, and wasted no time in undoing the buttons of Shuhua's sexy white blouse. The jeans and panties quickly followed, and she started to blow cold air across the surface of Shuhua's wet center.

"I... love you." Shuhua breathed heavily as she tried to not crush her head in between her thighs. "So much."

Soojin didn't respond as she placed her hands on Shuhua's knees, and kept them apart as she proceeded to assault her quavering lower torso with luscious kisses. 

"Jagiya." Shuhua moaned as she grabbed at Soojin's dark hair. 

Soojin paused for a moment to look up at Shuhua's lust filled eyes, taking in every single inch of her gorgeous self. "Hmm?"

Shuhua waved her hand absentmindedly like the diva she was. "Don't stop."

"Mmkay." 

Doing as commanded, Soojin latched her lips to Shuhua's sensitive clit and began to flit her tongue back and forth at a tantalizingly slow pace. The juices flowed into her mouth like molten lava. 

"Hmm, sweet."

Soft cries escaped Shuhua's shivering mouth as she neared her climax. Soojin pressed her attack, adding her index finger into the sweltering fray and increasing her pace until she finally brought Shuhua over the edge. 

After collecting herself, Shuhua started to wiggle out from underneath Soojin so that they could switch positions.

"Not so fast." Soojin whispered hotly into her ear, before pinning her body down and leaning in for another round. "I'm not done with you yet."


	4. squeamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating at all for the past like 1.5 weeks. Hope you all are doing well.

“No. There’s no shot that I’m going on that monstrosity.” Soojin fussed at Shuhua the latter dragged them towards the brightly lit ferris wheel. “No.”

Shuhua groaned out loud and strengthened her grip. “It’s not going to hurt you.”

Soojin dug her heels into the sidewalk, which did little to slow them down. “You know I’m afraid of heights.”

“It’s barely taller than the building next to it, stop being an ass.”

It was a sweltering Saturday, and Shuhua figured that there was no better way to spend the weekend then with a romantic trip to the fair. Only problem was that her idea of romance and Seo Soojin's didn’t exactly coalesce most of the time. 

Soojin kept her obnoxious attitude from the front gates, through the ticket booth, and all the way to the long waiting line at the back. 

“Just remember that I hate you.” Soojin hissed as they got closer to the front, pinching her fingernails into Shuhua's wrist. 

Shuhua brushed her hair to the side nonchalantly and fake yawned. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

She took an evil liking to scaring the living shit out of Soojin. It was effectively a full-time job. But don’t worry, there were of course other pleasurable benefits. Yeah. 

The bored operator motioned for them to approach the empty cabin, and Shuhua couldn’t hide her smile as they boarded. 

“ _Fuck_ , they’re both window seats.” Soojin grumbled.

“Yes jagiya, that’s how these things work.” Shuhua slid in next to her and cozied up. 

The usual safety spiel played over the crappy speaker, and soon the wheel started to move. 

Soojin latched onto Shuhua’s hand in a death vice, but refused to look her way. “If you think that I’m going to kiss you when we reach the top, you’re out of your mind...”


End file.
